


The Gang Ben

by persimonne



Series: In tempore [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gang Bang, M/M, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Orgy, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Ben Solo, time-traveling veteran, decides to give his wife Rey a truly memorable birthday, with four other versions of himself coming from the past and the future.(Yes, Rey gets fucked by five different Bens here.)





	The Gang Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422130) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 

> This story is set in the same universe as QueenOfCarrotFlowers’ In Tempore series (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246295) and is my personal “thank you” for having introduced me to The Time Traveler’s Wife last year, and to the idea of a threesome with two – or more! – time-traveling Bens. 
> 
> It's not necessary to read QueenOfCarrotFlowers’ work first since this is just porn, but it's beautiful and I could never recommend it enough!
> 
> In this story, Rey is 30 and Ben is 40, they live together. 
> 
> It’s Rey’s birthday. 
> 
> Enter Ben. And Ben. And Ben, and another Ben.

Rey wakes up alone, the bed empty; Ben’s place beside her already cold.

She sighs. Today it’s her birthday – but even better, today it’s the anniversary of the first time he time-traveled to her. He’d been an adult and she was still a child – a scavenger child, less than human, living in a crashed AT-AT. He’d had to explain to her what a birthday was, and ever since they’d always cherished this day, the day they met for the first time. She can’t help smiling at the memory.

_"Hey, you, when is it?" _

Those were the first words he uttered to her after trying to recover from his ordeal – time travel has always taken a heavy toll on her husband. Rey sighs. He’ll be back. He always returns to her, in the end.

“Birthdays are but a day,” she comments to herself. “We’ll have other occasions to celebrate.”

“Rey?” Ben’s voice makes her squeak in surprise: it looks like he’s home, after all.

She thought he’d gotten caught in another time jump disappearing into the past – or into the future – she was so used to waking up to his kisses on her still closed eyelids first thing every morning.

“You’re here!” she exclaims, opening her arms, and he joins her on the bed to complete their morning ritual. A feathery kiss on each eyelid, one on the nose, one on the mouth.

“Happy Birthday.” He smiles, the skin at the corner of his eyes wrinkling in a way that makes her heart skip a beat. 

She slowly strokes the smattering of grey at his temples, his hair still silky and soft like the first time she saw him, naked as a sand rat, curled up on her AT-AT floor.

“I thought you were gone again,” she whispers, “I couldn’t have beared this day without you.”

He promptly shakes his head. “I couldn’t sleep anymore, and I didn’t want to wake you up too early. Now we’ll have a nice breakfast, then I want you to get comfy, take a hot bath and prepare yourself to receive your gift. Do you like the sound of that?”

She could almost cry. Every year, he prepares a thoughtful gift for her. He knows she doesn’t want him to spend money, so he usually gives her something he’s made himself. He’s created beautiful works of calligraphy, written her poems, thrifted many unusual trinkets from planets far away, prepared exquisite dishes for her to eat – and has given her his body in every possible way.

Rey is thirty this year, and the _“prepare yourself” _bit makes her clench her thighs in anticipation: she’s sure there will be sex involved in whatever Ben has planned. She’s more than ready for this.

Rey is almost shocked upon seeing how Ben had arranged their house while she was relaxing in the bathtub. Their living room table is now fully laden with water, caf, fruit, juice, cereals; there is enough food for at least six people. It seems he’d organized a banquet for company, and she _“prepared herself” _for nothing.

“Well, it looks like I misunderstood his intentions,” she huffs.

She heads towards their bedroom, looking for him, and gulps when she enters, more confused than ever.

Their bed is covered with towels, and two huge bottles of lubricant tower over the nightstands. There are also candles and flimsi towels everywhere. Ben’s in the middle of the bed, naked and smirking, patting the mattress beside him. His cock stands proudly between his legs, and she can’t help ogling the bead of precum on its head, bringing a rush of heat to her cheeks.

“Are we waiting for someone?” she asks, eyebrow cocked.

“Would you be averse to having guests?”

There is a hungry, dark kind of look in his eyes that makes her toes curl, and she can sense his anticipation for whatever is about to happen through their bond. But, as usual, she has the final say in these kinds of matters. Her heart beats wildly, and her stomach flutters. 

She shakes her head then, smiling, and joins him on the bed. His lips already on her neck, she sheds her bathrobe and loses herself in his arms; despite their many years together, she never, ever gets tired of the feel of him around her like this. He’s being so delicate, almost careful, his fingertips barely grazing her nipples, his knuckles caressing her soft skin. 

“Here we are,” he says over her lips as his fingertip lightly caresses her clit in mind-melting circles, and she has to close her eyes as he whispers a breathy _“good girl”_ against her mouth.

He keeps kissing her, tasting her – the softness of his lips is quite distracting – but the idea that someone else will arrive soon is the thing that spurs her orgasm, while his fingers still work diligently between her legs. 

A memory from long ago, a question she’d once asked him, flares in her mind as her body trembles between his arms.

_“Why not jump to the same time twice? Why not two Bens?” _

After all, her husband _ is _ – albeit unwittingly – a time traveler. 

When she opens her eyes again, there is someone else in the room, and something in the Bond feels different - feels _ more_. 

It’s Ben – of course it’s him, but maybe she should call him Kylo – and he’s naked as a worm. The scar on his face still looks fresh, his hair black and unkempt, his body painfully hard. He’s young, maybe close to her current age, young like when they made love for the first time. 

Waves of guilt roll through the bond and she can see that in his gaze too, plain as day. His eyes are tired, like he came fresh from the battle of Crait, but his cock is already stirring between his legs, its purplish head peeking from his foreskin. Rey licks her lips.

“When am I?” he asks.

_He’s shy. _

“45 ABY,” Rey answers, while Ben – her version of Ben, her _ forever _ Ben – licks one of her nipples, making her moan, eyes fixed on the newcomer. 

She extends her hand towards him, towards this man that is her Ben, and who is _ Kylo Ren _ at the same time_. _ He takes it, exhaling, and joins them on the bed. Rey caresses his hair, moving his fringe out of his forehead. She knows he loves it. The other Ben, her husband, stops licking and kissing and biting at her skin, waiting for her to speak.

“Are you two going to have sex?” she asks.

Kylo looks at Ben, and the latter answers for both. “No, you’re the one being fucked, it’s your birthday, after all.” 

Rey vaguely remembers having said “I wish you had two mouths” to Ben at least a couple of times in the past. Now, she’s on her back, in the middle of the mattress, with her husband’s tongue on her clit and Kylo’s lips alternating between kissing her mouth sweetly and sucking on her pebbled nipples; goosebumps are erupting all over her body from the pleasure. She can feel how eager he is to have her, and how scared and full of awe he is at the same time.

“I wan–ah!” she pants, as both men intensify their efforts, nibbling delicately on her most sensitive parts.

She has to stop Kylo – the younger Ben – by pulling his hair and removing him from her left breast. He moans, his eyes closed. She knows him well by now. He loves being manhandled, controlled, ordered around – he needs it. 

Rey takes his face in her hands, their foreheads touching, and whispers against his lips. _“Ben.”_

His breath hitches.

“I want to come on your cock while my husband touches me. Be a good boy and let me ride you.”

Kylo’s cock is hard as stone now. He gulps, nodding, and Rey pushes him on the bed, away from her. Ben – _ her _ Ben, the husband, stops eating her cunt and rises from between her legs, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiles at himself, at his younger, troubled self.

“You won’t come until she gives you permission. Do you think you’ll be able to do that?”

Kylo nods again, closing his eyes, lower lip trembling, while Rey holds him down with a hand between his pecs, steadying his erection with her other hand. Ben helps her, guiding her hips from behind, his fingers exploring her slit while it slowly opens around Kylo’s cock, _ his own _ cock. She’s dripping, but they need to take this slowly – this will be a very long day.

Kylo’s face is pained as Rey engulfs him, her cunt scorchingly hot around his glans. He moans when she finally bottoms out over him, and he moans again while his older self reaches around, caressing where they’re joined and looking for her nub, making her muscles clench when he finds it. 

After Rey starts to ride him, her movements slow but strong, she hears him whisper something. Whether he is talking to her, to himself, to the other Ben, or to the Force itself, she cannot tell; but he’s pleading – practically praying – to not come until she commands it. She knows he doesn’t want to disappoint her. Again.

Rey caresses his feverish face, whispering soft encouragements. “You’re so good, Ben, so good for me.”

She kisses him, and he answers eagerly, his hands frozen in mid-air, unsure of where to touch. Her husband is already taking care of that, with one hand on her breasts and the other pinching and titillating her clit while she slowly fucks him.

“‘M close,” she murmurs between kisses. “You can come, Ben. Be a good boy and come for me, fill me up so my husband can lick me clean.”

Kylo’s eyes roll back in his skull, and a powerful shudder wrecks him. Rey, above him, is trembling, the other Ben’s fingers the only movement between them, helping her ride out her orgasm and flooding their Bond with his feelings for her.

_I'm yours_, he thinks, their connection reverberating his thoughts.

_Yes, you’re both mine_, she replies.

“Can I stay for a little while? Please,” asks Kylo.

“Of course you can.” Rey is the big spoon, holding the young man tight against her chest, while her husband caresses her hair. “Stay as long as you need to.”

A sudden voice comes from the living room. “Well, it looks like they began without us.”

Rey turns her head. The bond flares again and now there are _ three _ Bens peeking from the corridor, the sight making her heart do a somersault. They’re here to fuck her, she knows it. Her stomach flutters, her pussy clenches around nothing. It’s the best birthday gift Ben has given her so far.

Her husband gets on his feet to greet the newcomers, while Kylo remains with her. She takes his hands – she’s sure he’s quite inexperienced – and guides it between her legs, where she’s already wet, and hot, and pulsing. He begins caressing her slowly, like she could break, fingertips probing her folds, listening to her reactions. She lets him explore at his own pace, and turns her head towards the other _ Bens_.

They’re clearly the same person at various stages of aging: they resemble each other so much, but, at the same time, their eyes are all different, their gazes undoubtedly shaped by their life experiences. Kylo caresses her clit with an almost heartbreaking softness, and she blinks, focusing on the other Bens in order to not get overwhelmed. This boy will be her ruin someday, and she will be his.

The most striking Ben is the one with white hair and a white beard. He looks old – how old is he? – and his body has lost some of the usual muscle tone, but has not lost its impressiveness. The fair colour of his hair is somehow complimenting his skin tone, softening his sharper than usual features. He smiles at her warmly, and his eyes are gentle, inquisitive and melancholic. 

She can’t quite place the second Ben. He looks a bit younger than her husband and a bit older than Kylo. He reminds her almost painfully of the Ben with whom she made love for the first time, back on Jakku, in her AT-AT. Maybe he’s just coming back from that time jump. He smiles kindly at her, his gaze mischievous, like they’re sharing some secret – and in a way, they do.

The last Ben is maybe in his fifties. He still looks fit, sporting a short, cropped goatee, and salt and pepper hair. She’s happy to see that there are many laugh lines on his face, and he winks playfully at her. She can’t wait to taste his skin, fuck his cock, hear his laugh in her ears.

They all get on the bed, caressing her, kissing her, while her husband disappears in the bathroom. She’s drenched, Kylo is currently eating her with his eyes, his fingers working diligently on her clit, and she’s about to come. Every one of the Bens is here for her – they traveled through space and time for her – and she’s soon overwhelmed, both physically and emotionally. So much feeling, so much _ sensation, _is flooding the bond and she can’t hold back the tears that fall from her eyes, streaking her cheeks. Kylo looks at her, worried, and stops caressing her sex altogether.

“Don’t!” she cries. “It’s nothing, I swear, it’s just… so much.” 

She’s soon engulfed in a multitude of arms, and her face gets peppered with kisses, while someone – she doesn’t care whom – murmurs sweet words in her ear.

_“Good girl.” _

They decide to number the Bens, since every time Rey orders something, too many hands reach for her at once. Her Ben, the husband, is “One”. _ Ben Who Is Still Kylo _ is “Two”, _ Older Ben _ is “Three”, _ Lovemaking on Jakku Ben _ is “Four”, and _ Salt and Pepper Ben _ is “Five”. 

Now it’s easier to keep track of who does what. For example, she’s on her back again and One is prepping her, a lubed finger titillating her furl, dipping inside now and then to relax the tight muscle there. In the meantime, Three is keeping her legs spread so she doesn’t have to worry about it, Four is massaging her breasts and Five is above her, slowly sliding his erection between her lips. 

Two watches from a corner of the bed, hand on his cock and eyes glued to her untouched cunt. She’s a bit piqued that he’d stopped fingering her before – but not really, it will only make her next orgasm stronger – so she’s punishing him not letting him touch her, and making him touch himself, slowly, just to tease. He doesn’t have her permission to come, not yet.

The fingers in her ass become two, plunging deeper, stretching her good. Three is still supporting her legs and now slowly tonguing at her clit – just a small tease – while her husband keeps preparing her. Are they going to attempt a double penetration? A jolt of electricity spreads from her cunt; Rey would moan if there wasn’t a cock in her mouth. 

“I’m going to add another finger now, would you like it?” pants One.

Mouth full and body completely relaxed, she can only cry a "Yes!" through the Bond. It’s easy for him to breach her again in a matter of seconds. Two’s laboured breathing is the only sound in the room, like he can’t believe what’s happening in front of his eyes: his beautiful Rey, taking three fingers in her ass from a future version of himself, to whom she’s been married for ten years.

“Don’t worry,” drones One, abandoning Rey’s backside. “You’ll have plenty of time to do this with her. You just need to tell her you’re sorry, and stop that Supreme Leader shit as soon as possible.”

Rey moans around Five’s cock, feeling empty all of a sudden. Three’s tongue swirls around her clit, and she’s almost tempted to pull him away from her cunt. She’s close, but she doesn’t want to come yet, not until someone’s cock is in her, filling and stretching and… and she can finally feel a well lubed cock pushing against her as Five’s pulsing member empties in her throat at the same time, making her empty cunt clench. She licks her lips, and he joins her, kissing her mouth sweetly, tasting himself on her. He always did enjoy that. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, smiling, eyes full of love, and caresses her hair as the cock prodding against her ass finally breaches her, and yet more goosebumps spread all over her limbs.

She lifts her head: Four is the one fucking her, small thrusts to make her body yield to this most welcome violation, while Three’s lips are eagerly sucking on her nub. She can’t stop herself; the first wave of bliss washes over her, conscious that there are five men – five _ Bens _ – watching her, taking care of her. She feels loved, she feels cherished, she feels protected, and another orgasm hits her as Four finally bottoms out. Three’s mouth abandons her body, but only to make space for everyone’s fingers on her drenched cunt, pinching, caressing, tantalizing. 

She breathes deeply. They have a long day ahead.

After a small pause and a quick clean up, Three is on his back with Rey straddling him, engulfing his dick with her scorching hot cunt. He’s the most careful of the Bens with her, and she promptly takes the upper hand with him. He’s clearly the most experienced, letting her do what she wants with him, as long as she wants, and she can feel his joy at being completely at her mercy. She’s already lost count of her orgasms, and only Five and Four managed to come so far; the first in her mouth, the second spilling all over her tummy, the white, viscous seed cleaned by One’s eager tongue.

“You’re exactly as I remember you,” Three whispers, from beneath her lithe body.

“How am I, in your future?” she asks, and he smiles wickedly.

“Feral, as always, and unhinged.”

Rey smiles. Someone’s hand creeps over her thigh from behind, caressing the soft skin, almost reaching her sex, but retreating swiftly.

_Bastards,_ thinks Rey, and laughs, fucking Three faster. She hears a few of them chuckling with her.

The hand on her leg becomes two, though they’re careful to not touch her cunt, and a finger probes alongside the cleft of her ass. She jolts, the anticipation too much, and the man under her moans, but doesn’t come. She didn’t gave him permission, yet. 

“Do you think you can manage to take two of us at once?” whispers her husband from behind her, pinching her nipples, making her cunt clench around Three’s cock. 

“Please,” she whines, a choked sob exiting her soft lips as hands and arms surround her once again, offering shelter and support.

One gently pushes her down – it’s his turn now, exposing her backside, and she stops her movements. There are hands caressing her skin and her hair, gentle words in her ears, whispered _ good girls _ that almost make her come on the spot. From the corner of her eye, she can see Two, still touching himself, face pained, teeth biting his lower lip, while Four and Five are at her sides reassuring her with gentle caresses along the expanse of her back. 

“You’re going to take us beautifully,” whispers Three, caressing her face. “You can take all five of us, you’re strong, and beautiful, and brave.”

Her husband finally breaches her ass – she’s still loose from before, and she’s finally coming, her clit pulsing madly, her head spinning. He leaves her while her muscles are still clenching, and someone else – maybe Five, but she doesn’t really care – is taking her husband’s place behind her, but he doesn’t fuck her for long, leaving his place to another’s cock. Three is still caressing her hair, and Two has stopped touching himself altogether, the sight too much for him. 

“Come here,” she calls, eyes burning, and Two promptly scoots towards the middle of the bed, cock still hard as a rock. 

“What should I do?” he asks, his voice trembling.

“Fuck my mouth,” she orders, and he gulps. “You can come only after they do.”

His face red, he can only obey, and he slides his cock past Rey’s lips, his knees trembling, as Five and Four take turns again fucking her ass. They fuck her with slow and long thrusts, making her clench around Three’s cock again and again, while One pinches and pulls on her pebbled nipples, telling her that she’s perfect, and amazing, and the love of his life.

Her head is spinning, but she still notices when someone comes on her back, swiftly followed by a second warm burst of fluid from someone else. One abandons her breasts and promptly cleans her skin with a flimsi towel. There is a cock in her cunt, and another in her mouth, and she can’t command to be fucked in the ass again, but her wish gets fulfilled nonetheless, because her husband knows exactly what she needs. He penetrates her again, his rhythm almost punishing as he firmly grasps her hips, fucking her ass with abandon. He’s close, he’s going to come inside of her, and the thought makes her jolt violently, almost triggering Three’s orgasm.

_You can come_, she thinks. _ I want both of you to come at the same time. Inside of me. Please. _

She feels everything as it happens, hot ropes of their cum painting her insides, as a strangled choke – coming from Two’s mouth – accompanies her orgasm.

_Good boy_, she thinks. _You can_ _come for me now._

Rey lazily brushes her teeth, as her husband towels at her damp hair. After a nap and a snack, they’d decided to take a quick shower together. Three is sitting at the table with Two, drinking caf and chatting, while Four and Five are kissing and biting each other, their cocks already hard, offering a nice show for everyone.

“I’m tired,” Rey whines. “But I don’t want this day to finish.”

“Just rest. I can have fun with the boys, and you can join us when you feel ready.”

“You should fuck Kylo, he needs it. Do it for me.”

“Of course. But I want you to look at us for the whole time, then.”

She nods, and lies down on the bed, watching as One walks toward the other two Bens, a bottle of lube in hand. Three joins her, and they embrace, spooning and watching the boys as they fight playfully to decide who’s topping who. Two, oblivious of Rey’s request, doesn’t come to join them on the bed, but remains glued to his spot by the door, amused as he watches the scene unfolding in front of him. His smile is beautiful and reminds Rey of when she and Ben had finally gotten together, ten years ago. She wishes she could join her boys again right now, but her body is just too tired, and Three’s kisses on her neck are so soft that she thinks she could fall asleep between his arms at any time.

“How many times has something like this happened?” she asks him, her voice sleepy.

“I can’t tell you.” She can feel Three’s smile against her neck, and watches as Two finally gets dragged on the bed by the other Bens and wrestled into submission.

He’s still smiling, and he can’t help moaning as they take turns sucking on his hardness. The sight perks her up immediately and Rey’s clit cries for attention; within seconds she’s clenching her thighs together.

“Are we happy? Can you tell me that at least?”

“My love,” drones Three, his hand already sneaking between her legs. “Look at us. How can you even think we’re anything but happy?”

Someone in front of her is already fucking Two’s ass while someone else is tugging vigorously at his cock, making him moan and pant loudly. Her husband caresses his younger self’s back, but is gaze is glued to Rey, and he smiles sweetly as her orgasm washes over her body, making her limbs shudder. 

“You’re right,” she whispers. “That was a silly question.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank flypaper_brain for betaing this and making it readable <3 Thank you so much, my plotting partner, for translating my gibberish to current English and suggesting cute and lewd scenes altogether <3
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @persimonne666


End file.
